


Nayeon, Jeongyeon and a Christmas cliché

by jirit



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Plotless Fluff, jeongyeon is an awkward nerd, this is short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirit/pseuds/jirit
Summary: 2yeon, (not-)mistletoe and kissing.Your regular Christmas deal.





	Nayeon, Jeongyeon and a Christmas cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and probably very lame.
> 
> Merry Christmas, though, 2yeon nation! 
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @JIRITJIRlT

“Merry Christmas.”

Jeongyeon didn’t even have time to say anything festive in return, for Nayeon’s lips were suddenly on hers.

And she found herself, surprisingly although not really, kissing Nayeon back.

Amidst what was going on, she had many things to be glad for, a main one being her hands having found somewhere to get some balance, or she would probably have ended up on the floor, considering how her legs had just turned into jelly.

Then she realised _somewhere_ was actually Nayeon’s waist, and felt her face getting redder than it already was. 

However, before she could think or feel even more embarrassed or do anything else, they were apart again.

These few inches now separating them were, in Jeongyeon’s opinion, too much distance, but she couldn’t seem to find the courage to get rid of it. Or say anything, for the matter. All she could do was stare at - and admire - every bit of Nayeon’s face.

Which left the older girl to be the one to break the silence.

“Blame it on the mistletoe”, she said, cheeks flushed, although not as much as Jeongyeon’s.

Noticing she had been focusing on Nayeon’s mouth for way too long without taking any action, Jeongyeon decided to look up - only to find nothing but the ceiling over their heads.

“There’s no mistletoe”, she said without much thought. 

“There has to be?” Asked Nayeon.

 _Oh_.

“No”, Jeongyeon answered, the word coming out quicker than intended. So much for not sounding desperate. “Not at all.”

Nayeon was grinning. 

And probably trying very hard to refrain from calling her an awkward loser.

Then Jeongyeon noticed her hands were still on the girl’s waist. She added a tiny bit more of pressure to her fingers, hoping it to be reassuring. 

In front of her, the grin widened.

And that was it.

With a rush of confidence that she was sure was some sort of Christmas miracle, Jeongyeon felt herself making the distance between her and Nayeon disappear, and they were finally kissing again.

Merry Christmas indeed.

 


End file.
